Doomed Love
by kaneellison1
Summary: All is not what it seems on this doomed cruise ship. When two star-crossed lovers meet, will this be the last time they ever see land? This Is Titanic, House Of Anubis Style! In this 10 chapter HOA/Titanic cross over, there is crime, love, romance, death, violence and much more, that is why it shall be rated 't' 'ENJOY!


**This is Introduction/Prologue of my 10 chapter titanic/HOA cross over, I hope you enjoy! **

Prologue- House of Boarding

Nina's POV- We was on our way to the docks. It was about 11:45am. We arrived, just to see thousands upon thousands of people, standing, watching and waving. It was almost as if they were never going to see their relatives/friends ever again, which may or may not be true. We pulled our car up. My fiancés friend was also staying with us, victor his name was. He held my hand as I hopped out of our car and peered at the amazing sight of the humungous R.M.S Titanic. My fiancé was standing next to Victor. His name is Caledon or Cal, and well, I'm Nina. "So, this is the ship they believe is unsinkable?" I asked as I did not believe in this so called 'fact'. "Yes it is truly unsinkable, God himself could not sink this ship" said Cal, in his top hat and brown suit. I was wearing a beautiful hat, well I say beautiful, but I'm only really wearing it to impress my pushy, selfish gran. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania" I saw, deeply unimpressed by the size, although it was huge. Then Cal replied "It is over 100feet longer than the Mauretania" My gran then steps out of the car, like royalty, she gracefully strolls past Cal. "Your daughter is very hard to impress Evelyn" said Cal. We all then strolled across the thin, small, wooden bridge, which I couldn't help to think would fall and send us splashing through the waves.

Fabians POV- I'm a twenty one year old homeless guy. Well when I say homeless, I mean, like, I have a home, but it's in America, with my family and here in England, I don't, so I am poor. But anyway, I am very intelligent and I think someday I may go far. I was playing a game of cards with some friends of mine; well really I mean one friend and two older blokes which I don't even know the name of! Were in the café at the docks, playing cards to see who wins the tickets to set sail on the R.M.S Titanic, me and my mate Alfie, or the other two. Just as I thought I had lost I said to Alfie "I'm sorry man!" and he replied "What do you mean sorry, Fabian, you bet all of our money!" I then butted back in with a surprising "I'm sorry that you're not going to see your mum again, for a long time, FULL HOUSE BOYS!" I cheered as I plonked my cards on the table. "No!" Moaned the other two. We stood up and cheered like we had won the lottery, because to us, this really was like we had won the lottery! I kissed the huge, A4 tickets, grabbed my bags and said "I'm finally going home!" The two other blokes then began a real punch up, but I just laughed with happiness. "If anyone still has to board the ship, R.M.S titanic sails to America in five minutes!" said the docks worker. "Oh crap!" I said under my breath. We both grabbed all our stuff and ran for the titanic. Wow, I never thought that this would be happening. We ran, dodging all of the people and even a horse and carriage. We sprinted across the small, creaky, wooden bridge and shoved our tickets in the steward's face, hoping for him to take them and let us board. "Ok, having you been through the booking office?" asked the steward. "No, anyway it doesn't matter, were Americans, both of us!" lied Fabian as he put on an American accent, which he really wasn't good at. "Ok, jump on!" he insisted. We hopped on and immediately rushed upstairs, and at the same time, the workers were, sliding the bridges, closing the doors and untying the ropes. We ran, with our sacks, we couldn't quite afford flash bags, all the way to the top deck, which was surprisingly high. We leant over the edge and waved, along with the other 2,200 people on board. We shouted "Good bye, I will miss you!" to random strangers who were not as fortunate as to get tickets to board.

**That's it for now, but future chapters will be much longer because this is just the introduction!**


End file.
